


Bump it up

by WisdomAvi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fist bumps, M/M, Poor Life Choices, but it works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomAvi/pseuds/WisdomAvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:You went for a fist bump and I went for a kiss and you just punched me in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump it up

A celebratory fist bump has become somewhat of a tradition for Eggsy after his first successful mission. The first time he held up his fist to Roxy and gave it a little shake,she rolled her eyes at him,but there was still a smile on her face as she touched her fist to his.

The problem with this little tradition happens after he and Harry wrap up their first mission together. The flash drive is safely stored away, so their just waiting for the pick up. Harry turns to look at him a pleased grin on his face, his-big,broad-hand slowly rising, towards Eggsy's face. Eggsy is so high on sucess,adrenaline,Harry that he miscalculates.A lot.

In the split second before Eggsy's fist slams into Harry's jaw, Eggsy realizes that Harry isn't going for a fist bump, _he's trying to kiss him_.

It's not a hard punch but Harry's head still snaps back -he probably wasn't expecting to get hit in the face for trying to kiss him-looking back at Eggsy with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry,I-I seem to have misunderstood our relationship" Harry is saying,and fuck,Eggsy is panicking,he can't seem to open his mouth,to tell Harry that he hasn't misunderstood anything,that it's just his damn reflexes,that he wants noting more than to kiss Harry too. So he does the only logical thing and kisses Harry in the middle of his apology.

Harry seems surprised at first but then kisses back until their driver comes to pick them up.

He explains in the car, apologizing to Harry for punching him.Even Merlin's crazed laughter on the comm can't stop his heart leaping in his chest when Harry accepts his apology and kisses him again.

Eggsy likes this tradition a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Kingsman but I saw this prompt and I had to write something for it.


End file.
